The invention relates to a cabinet hinge having a door-related part in the form of a cup which can be sunk and fastened in a recess in the back of a door leaf and a carcass-related part which can be fastened to the carcass of the cabinet, the two parts being coupled together by two hinge links journaled at their extremities, in the manner of a quadruple articulation, in the cup at the one end and on the carcass-related part at the other, one of the hinge links being made wider than the other hinge link and having in the area situated between its extremities an opening which is equal to the width of, or slightly wider than, the narrower hinge link.
Four-joint hinges are widely used in modern furniture construction and in many different versions for mounting doors to the carcass of pieces of furniture, especially cabinets. With the known four-joint hinges, door opening angles of usually 90.degree. and in special cases to no more than 110.degree. have been achieved. For larger opening angles, however, special wide-angle hinges of much more complex construction are used, in which the door-related part is coupled to the carcass-related part by a crosslink mechanism. Such crosslink hinges do, however, permit door opening angles of as much as 180.degree..